<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the most wonderful time of the year by Amee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038063">It's the most wonderful time of the year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19'>Amee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elu Christmas series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Lucas and Eliott's household through the years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elu Christmas series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the most wonderful time of the year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone ❤❤❤</p><p>I admit I lost a lot of motivation lately but I hope this tiny piece of Christmas fluff will be appreciated during this out of the ordinary holiday season.</p><p>This take place in a universe in which Covid did happen so season 6 didn't.</p><p>It's not a lot but I hope you'll appreciate this 🥰❤</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone and happy Holidays</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 24, 2019</em>
</p><p>Lucas has never been much of a fan of Christmas, at least he hasn't been since his parents started fighting. Before that, he would go to the mass on Christmas Eve with his mother and then, the next morning, he would unwrap the gifts Santa Claus had left for him in the living room while his parents would watch him, smiling as they drank hot cocoa. But as the years went, their smiles started to get smaller until they were nonexistent and the carols were traded for screams. Then, his mother was internalized and his father made it crystal clear he didn't care about him.</p><p>His first good Christmas in years was the one he spent with Mika and Lisa back when he was living with them at the flatshare and although it was nothing like back when he was a kid, it was nice. They drank eggnog while watching the Christmas movie that was playing on TV. Then, the next morning, they had brunch together before opening the gifts they had bought each other. For a few hours, Lucas almost felt like he had a family again.</p><p>This year though, it would be different. This year though, he really did have a family to celebrate with and it was all thanks to Eliott. Eliott who had flipped his world upside down the second he had stepped into the common room back in January, who had quite literally colored his world, Eliott with whom he had just moved in a week ago. Tomorrow, they would spend the day with Eliott's parents at their house with Lucas' mother and the five of them would have dinner together. Tonight though, they're going to celebrate Christmas Eve just him and Eliott in their brand new apartment, their brand new apartment that is still full of unpacked boxes. They haven't found the time for that yet but they did try to decorate at least a little.</p><p>There's a small tree on a pile of boxes and they have hung up some colorful lights around as well as a Christmas wreath on the front door. They have hot cocoa, eggnog as well as snacks for the evening. It might not be a lot but it's theirs. Entirely theirs.</p><p>The only bummer thing about today is that Eliott is working today though. However, this morning, before he left for the videoclub, he kissed Lucas' pout away, giggling and promised he would bring home some movies as well as dinner for them.</p><p>Sighing happily, Lucas takes a look around as a smile stretches on his lips. He still finds it hard to believe how much he's changed in less than a year, how much impact Eliott has had on him. From denying his own sexuality to himself to fully live his life which now includes a boyfriend. A boyfriend who's late and who isn't answering his phone…</p><p>But before he can start worrying, he hears the front door opening, followed by the sound of Eliott stepping inside. Grinning, Lucas turns around and chuckles when he sees the older boy's hair and coat still covered in a thin layer of snow. He puts on the kitchen table the pizza box he's holding before cupping his face and pulling Lucas into a kiss. Still smiling from ear to ear, Lucas slips his hands into Eliott's coat and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Lucas," his boyfriend whispers against his lips after pulling back, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Eliott," he wishes him right back, brushing their noses together.</p><p>Not a lot of words are needed afterward. They put the pizza in the oven which is just warm enough to keep their dinner hot for later, Eliott changes his work clothes for grey sweatpants as well a black t-shirt and thick fuzzy Christmas socks and then they put on the movie, Home Alone, before making themselves comfortable on the couch. Eliott sits across with his back resting on the armrest and opens his legs wide enough for Lucas to sits in between them, his back to the older boy's chest who holds him as close as he possibly can with the blankets covering them.</p><p>The only sources of light in the apartment are the TV as well as the Christmas lights hanging around. Lucas can faintly hear carols coming from the floor above them, can smell the scent of pizza and gingerbread and right underneath where his head is, he can feel Eliott's heartbeat. Now he understands the song Holy Night because there's nothing in the world that could make this moment any more perfect.</p><p>Smiling, he crane his neck to look up at his boyfriend who's already grinning down at him. Lucas slowly reaches up and strokes Eliott's cheek, his slight stubble tickling the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispers, barely audible over the sound coming from the TV. "Thank you for the best Christmas I've ever had."</p><p>Giggling, Eliott leans down and presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>"The best Christmas you've ever had yet," he reminds Lucas before pulling him into another kiss before the younger boy can say anything.</p><p>Later that evening, after they finish eating dinner and put away the dishes, Eliott grins widely and picks one of the gifts from underneath the tree before handing it to Lucas.</p><p>"In my family we unwrap one on Christmas Eve and the others in the morning," he explains as a light blush covers his cheeks.</p><p>Lucas thanks him, smiling right back as he steals a quick kiss from him before sitting down and Eliott immediately sits down in front of him, anxiously biting down on his nails. The sight makes Lucas chuckle because his boyfriend has absolutely no reason to be nervous as he would love anything the older boy could have bought him.</p><p>Putting an end to Eliott's agony, Lucas tears off the paper, throwing it aside but he freezes when he sees what's in it. A thick sketchbook with a leather cover on which he recognizes his boyfriend's writing.</p><p>
  <em>Lucas et Eliott</em>
</p><p>"Open it!" the older boy presses on, his face now an even darker shade of red.</p><p>Nodding, Lucas does so with shaking hands and he can't help the wide smile that takes over his face when he sees the first page.</p><p>Four sketches. The first one depicts a raccoon with his hood up, almost sheltering him from the world around him, walking into school. Then, on the second drawing, he bumps shoulders with someone he looks absolutely in awe of in the third sketch. Finally, the fourth and last drawing shows that the hedgehog he bumped into enthusiastically talking with his friends, totally unaware of how he's just basically changed the world of the raccoon.</p><p>"Wow," he lets out, amazed as he looks back up to his boyfriend.</p><p>"I drew everything," Eliott explains, grinning. "Our whole story so far!"</p><p>And he's right. Lucas quickly flips the page, seeing the two animals covered in paint, a sad raccoon hiding in a tunnel, waiting to be found by the only one who knows this place exists. A few pages later, the raccoon is pouring some cream over the hedgehog who has fallen asleep on the beach so he has sunburns all over his back which may or may not have happened to Lucas and Eliott exactly like this when they went to the beach during the summer with everyone.</p><p>Then, further through the book, the sad looking hedgehog comes home and flops down on top of the raccoon who was laying on the couch before explaining he missed the bus this morning so he had to run from the flatshare to school. The raccoon smiles and kisses his forehead before explaining that if they lived together, he could make sure the hedgehog would never miss his bus again.</p><p>Of course, the next page depicts them moving into a new apartment, moving boxes and furnitures around before dropping on their mattress and holding each other tightly as tired but happy smiles appear on their faces.</p><p>The last sketch of the book although there's still many, many blank pages left after, shows the hedgehog and the raccoon in the exact same position Lucas and Eliott currently are, sitting in the middle of their living room, surrounded with boxes and Christmas decorations as the hedgehog goes through the book.</p><p>As his eyes well up in tears, the younger boy looks up and finds his boyfriend who's expression mirrors his own. His smile widens as he carefully puts the book aside and climbs onto Eliott's lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him.</p><p>"I love it," he declares as he leans in, brushing their lips together. "I love you!"</p><p>He kisses him before Eliott can say anything. He feels the older boy smile against his mouth as he tightens his arms around Lucas' waist, deepening the kiss. Soon enough, he finds himself on the floor, Eliott hovering Lucas. He still has to choose amongst the gifts he bought his boyfriend to give him one tonight, they have snacks to eat and movies to watch but all of it can wait an hour. Or maybe two.</p><p>
  <em>December 25, 2020</em>
</p><p>What a year 2020 has been! After Arthur became deaf following the New Year party and then the punch he took, Eliott had thought 2020 couldn't have gotten any weirder. How wrong he had been! The pandemic had then pretty much put the world on pause and every time they were starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, more people got infected, forcing everyone to take a step back and now here they are on Christmas, still on lockdown. Part of Eliott wishes he and Lucas could have dinner tonight with their parents like they did last year but on the other hand, he can't help but love that little bubble of intimacy they've created through the year.</p><p>After a Christmas spent surrounded with boxes, this one feels a lot cozier. The apartment is properly decorated this time not only for Christmas but some of Eliott's drawings now adorn the walls, magnets spelling out the name their friends have found for them "Elu" are holding in place pictures on the fridge. Music sheets are piled up on the piano besides Eliott's guitar which he has started again after over two years of not touching it. It's Lucas who had made him want to play again and it's for him Eliott had learned the song "Leave a light on" which he had played during their housewarming party. It's the kind of warmth that was lacking in his old apartment back when he was living alone.</p><p>Sighing happily, Eliott opens his eyes and finds his boyfriend still asleep beside him, their heads on the same pillow. Lucas' hair is a mess as usual, some light snores are coming out of his slightly open mouth while there's a bit of drool running down his chin. Smiling to himself, the older boy reaches for a wild strand of hair and pushes it off his boyfriend's eyes, stroking his cheek. He remembers the words he left on a post-it note over a year ago.</p><p>"You're beautiful when you sleep," he whispers quietly, his smile growing.</p><p>The night before, they have given each other a gift like the year before, keeping the rest for today. Eliott had given back Lucas the book to which he had added some more sketches from this year. The New Year party, their housewarming party, their first anniversary they had spent at the Petite Ceinture, their trip to the farm, the party at the warehouse. He wonders what could have happened this year in an universe in which the pandemic didn't happen.</p><p>Maybe he finally got to bring Lucas to an urbex party? Since he first told his boyfriend about it, they had been planning to go to one together but they didn't got to before the pandemic. Maybe they went to Disneyland again and he got to buy Lucas one of those shirts that say "Congratulations for your graduation!" as the younger boy got his bac in July?</p><p>But that's just not what life had in store for them this year. Instead, the drawings depict the raccoon and the hedgehog making pillow forts like kids, cuddling as they watch movies, playing video games. On one of the sketches dating from April, the hedgehog is trying to teach the raccoon how to cook. The whole experience ends up in a mess of course but the hedgehog reassures the raccoon he's going to order them a pizza before kissing him.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" a voice suddenly pulls him out his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>He shakes his head, his eyes finding Lucas' big blue ones staring at him, a smile stretching on his lips.</p><p>"I'm just wondering what would have happened this year if it hadn't been for the virus," Eliott confesses, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Leave that to the other Lucas and Eliotts," his boyfriend tells him, chuckling as he presses their foreheads together. "But just so you know, I loved the months we spent here, huddled up and doing nothing but fuck like rabbits in-"</p><p>But the older boy interrupts him, rolling them over before pressing a hand over Lucas' mouth whom he feels smirking.</p><p>"No swearing on Christmas!" Eliott teases him as he leans down, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Since when?" Lucas wonders, his voice slightly muffled by Eliott's hand.</p><p>"Besides," he asks, taking his hand off of his boyfriend's mouth, "we don't fuck. We make love."</p><p>Under him, Lucas giggles and reaches up, tangling his hand through Eliott's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Deepening the kiss, the older boy flips them so his boyfriend is straddling him and cups his cheeks.</p><p>They keep on kissing until they run out of breath, making them pull back, both of them panting. Lucas' face is now flushed and the blue in his eyes has nearly been swallowed by his dilated pupils. The sight is enough to leave Eliott even more breathless but before he can do anything about it, something flashes across his boyfriend's face and his smile turns into a smirk as he pins the older boy by the wrists to the mattress.</p><p>"Wait!" he teases him with a quick kiss to his lips. "It's Christmas so it means I can finally give you a gift I've kept hidden nearly all year!"</p><p>And without further explanation, he rolls off Eliott's lap and gets up, quickly walking out of their bedroom.</p><p>Last night, Lucas had given him a brand new set for drawing. From charcoal to pencil, everything he could possibly need was in there so what more could he have bought him. Besides, Lucas said he had kept it hidden nearly all year so when had he bought it exactly and why so early?</p><p>After a minute, the younger boy comes back, holding a box wrapped in a shiny golden paper with little glittery snowflakes on it, the package held together by a red ribbon.</p><p>Grinning, Lucas waits for Eliott to sit up against the headboard before sitting down back on his lap and hands him the gift.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, my love!" he says, sighing happily.</p><p>Eliott smiles back at him and tries to weight the box in question, it's neither too heavy or light and it doesn't sound like there's a lot of pieces moving around. Curious, he carefully pulls on the end of the ribbon, watching the intricate bow undo itself before taking off the lid of the box, putting it aside. What he finds inside makes his heart swell up with love for this boy and he swears, in that moment, he falls even more in love with him.</p><p>He remembers mentioning it in the passing, once or twice maybe but he never would have thought in a million years Lucas would think of it which is quite stupid of him because of course Lucas absolutely would get him that. A clapboard with two things already written in white chalk on it.</p><p>
  <em>Ratonkadré Productions</em><br/>
<em>Director: Eliott Demaury</em>
</p><p>"I had bought it while you were writing your script for Lux &amp; Obscurus back in February!" Lucas quickly explains, looking suddenly a little unsure of himself. "We were supposed to film it in April and I had seen it in a shop and I immediately knew it was perfect but then Covid happened and I know we didn't get to do this year but we said we would do it as soon as-"</p><p>The rest of the sentence is cut off when Eliott puts the clapboard back into the box and cups his boyfriend's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. He can feel the tears welling up in his ears and he tries to pour all of his love for Lucas into the kiss.</p><p>"It's perfect!" he whispers, briefly pulling back. "It's absolutely perfect! I love it! I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too!" Lucas manages to say before Eliott dives in for another kiss.</p><p>This time though, his boyfriend puts the box aside, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling the older boy as close as humanly possible.</p><p>This Christmas might be unique just like the year they've had but Eliott wouldn't change a thing about it. He's got Lucas and they're both healthy. That's all he could ask for.</p><p>
  <em>December 24, 2021</em>
</p><p>Eliott might have made him love Christmas again since they've gotten together nearly three years ago but Lucas doesn't remember ever being this excited before. This Christmas is special because today, their little family of two is growing into one of three.</p><p>"Isn't that right, Charlie?" he asks as he scratches the sensitive skin behind the dog's ears. "You're going to make Daddy's day when he'll see you!"</p><p>Charlie barks in agreement, excitedly wagging his tail around and he tries to lean into Lucas' hands. He's a four years Border Collie. For the last few months, Lucas had been debating whether or not he should get a dog. It's not about if he and Eliott want one. He's always wanted one but he never got one as his father is allergic to them and Eliott would adopt every animal that crosses his path if he could. It was more about whether or not they were ready for it, if they had enough time to take care of it. But all of his doubts disappeared as soon as he walked into the shelter this morning and his eyes met Charlie's. From what the girls had told him about that little guy, his previous owners had bought him for their kid who got tired of him after two years so they gave him up and he's been waiting to be adopted since then.</p><p>"People want puppies," the boss had told him with a sigh. "Older dogs rarely ever get adopted."</p><p>And if Charlie's eyes hadn't been enough for Lucas to fall in love with him, this story would have done the job. He sat on the ground and immediately, Charlie had approached him, laying his head on Lucas' thigh, looking up to him, asking to be petted.</p><p>"So you've been here for two years, buddy?" he asked him, running his hands through the dog's fur. "That's an awfully long time to be alone."</p><p>As if understanding him, Charlie let out a whine and Lucas took a decision.</p><p>"What do you say of coming home with me then?" he had asked in a playful tone.</p><p>The word "home" made Charlie's ears perk up and he started wagging his tail.</p><p>"That's right!" Lucas continued, feeling a grin take over his face. "You're coming home with me!"</p><p>Immediately, Charlie stood up, happily barking and Lucas felt his own smile widening. He was sure this dog was perfect for them so he signed some paperworks at the shelter who gave him a leash to bring Charlie back with him. Thankfully, Eliott was at work so the surprise wasn't spoiled. It's only when Lucas got home that he realized there were a lot of things he needed for Charlie so he took him on another walk that lead them to the nearest pet shop where he brought everything he needed. A bed, toys, food and water bowls, food, bags to pick up after him for whenever they went on a walk. His arms were full by the time he was done but he was just so happy everything felt like it was weighing nothing for him.</p><p>A few hours later, they are all set now and the only thing left to do is to wait for Eliott to come home after his shift so Lucas can introduce him to Charlie. He's even prepared him, putting a bright green bow on top of his head.</p><p>"He's going to love you so much," he repeats for what feels like the tenth time in an hour as he keeps petting Charlie who doesn't seem to mind his rambling.</p><p>Right as he says so, the front door and he can hear Eliott stepping inside the apartment. Smirking, Lucas waits a few more seconds.</p><p>"Lucas, baby?" the older boy calls out from the hallway. "You're home?"</p><p>"Go greet Daddy," Lucas whispers into Charlie's ear before playfully shoving him into the direction of the front door and stands up.</p><p>Charlie excitedly follows Eliott's voice and disappears out of Lucas' sight but barely for a second before-</p><p>"Oh my God!" Eliott happily screams, his voice overfilled with joy. "Oh my God! You're so cute!"</p><p>Lucas chuckles and then joins the rest of his little family in the hallway where he finds his boyfriend kneeling, his arms wrapped around Charlie as he covers every inch of his face with kisses.</p><p>"I take it you love our new baby," Lucas can't help but tease, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "His name is Charlie and he's four."</p><p>"Hi Charlie!" Eliott greets, sounding close to tears now as he presses another kiss on his snout. "You're four? You're a big boy, aren't you?"</p><p>But then he looks up and Lucas feels himself getting overwhelmed by the love he sees in his boyfriend's eyes.</p><p>"You got him for us?"</p><p>"I did," Lucas explains, nodding. "He was in a shelter and no one wanted to adopt him because he's not a puppy and I have to admit I fell for him as soon as I saw him. I know it's not quite the brown labrador you stole but I thought-"</p><p>He never gets to finish his sentence as Eliott jumps to his feet and pins Lucas against the nearby wall, crushing their lips together. It takes Lucas a second to get over the shock and for him to start kissing him back, threading his fingers through Eliott's hair. By their feet, Charlie is running around them, happily barking.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," Lucas manages to whisper in between two kisses.</p><p>"Merry Christmas to you too, baby," Eliott replies before kissing him again.</p><p>For the first time, they celebrate as a family of three, completely unaware they would never celebrate just the two of them ever again as their family would only keep on growing through the years.</p><p>
  <em>December 25, 2022</em>
</p><p>Eliott used to consider himself lucky with his disorder in a way. At least, he's never had an episode on his birthday or on Lucas', on their anniversary or on Christmas. Until this year. He's been laying in bed for a few days now, unable to even leave the bed as he was fighting with the demons in his mind</p><p>Through the last few days, he yelled and was rude to Lucas more than once, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them but his lucky star up there must not have given up on him entirely as each time it happened, his boyfriend simply walked out of the room, giving Eliott time to come down before coming back to him.</p><p>He doesn't know what he would do should Lucas ever walk out and not come back. He would die. He's pretty sure he would die right on the spot. He never wants to be away from the younger boy. He never wants to have to learn what it's like to live without Lucas again.</p><p>But it doesn't seem like it's about to happen as Lucas, like the stubborn hedgehog that he is, made it clear last night that he wasn't going anywhere, repeating it over and over again while Eliott was crying on his side of their bed.</p><p>Even Charlie doesn't seem to be bothered, just laying by Eliott's feet, drooling all over the blankets. None of his screams the last few days have made him leave, just stubbornly staying in the bedroom, looking up to Eliott with defiance, almost saying "You can keep trying but I'm not leaving."</p><p>Lucas had been right to pick him. He fits them perfectly. Through the episodes Eliott had since they got him, he never, not even once, left his side.</p><p>Some noises coming from the living room pulls the older boy out of his thoughts. Lucas' voice. He's singing some Christmas carols, probably making them lunch even though Eliott barely ate anything he's made those last few days and suddenly, it's too much for him. He needs to see his boyfriend.</p><p>"Lucas?" he calls out, sounding like he's swallowed some gravel. "Lucas?"</p><p>Immediately, he hears some rushed steps coming into his direction and the door of the bedroom opens, revealing Lucas in one of Eliott's black hoodie that is way too big for him.</p><p>"My love?" he worries, taking a careful step toward Eliott.</p><p>The older boy pulls his arms out of the cocoon of blankets he's wrapped in and pats the mattress beside him. A smile stretches on Lucas' lips as he lays down next to Eliott who covers them both with the blankets before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Lucas sighs and runs a hand through Eliott's hair while his other tightens around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer. Soon enough, they're a mess of limbs tangled up together and Eliott buries his face into Lucas' neck.</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbles against his boyfriend's skin. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."</p><p>He keeps on apologizing and Lucas lets him, knowing this is what he needs after an episode and once he's done, he kisses Eliott's forehead and intertwines their hands together.</p><p>"It's okay," he reassures him softly. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm here and I'll stay here forever if that's what you want. I love you."</p><p>Forever. That's a word Eliott loves a lot. And that's what he wants with Lucas. Forever.</p><p>Absently, he traces around Lucas' left ring finger, imagining what he could put there to make their forever official. It's not the first time he thinks of proposing, he even talked about marriage to Lucas on their first official date on the boathouse and although the night didn't end the way they were both imagining, he does want to marry Lucas.</p><p>So as his boyfriend keeps on talking, luring Eliott into the best sleep he's had in a few days, a single thought remains. He's going to propose. As soon as he feels good enough to leave the bed, he's going to start looking at rings.</p><p>
  <em>December 24, 2023</em>
</p><p>Today is the day. After months of thinking and thinking, it's finally here. He bought the ring in June, right after graduating, looking for the right moment when he thought of Christmas. He knows he's made Lucas love Christmas again but tonight, he wants to permanently erase all bad memories of Christmas out of his boyfriend's, hopefully soon to be fiancé, mind.</p><p>Everything is ready, he bought them champagne, the real stuff as Lucas deserves nothing but the best, the box is already wrapped and waiting under the tree, he knows what he wants to tell the younger boy. All that's missing now is Lucas himself. They had both managed to get today off but rather than to laze around and just enjoy having a day off together, his boyfriend left early this morning saying he had some last minute shopping to do. And before Eliott could even ask if he could come, Lucas had beat him to it, reminding him that they couldn't leave Charlie all by himself on such a special day and as always, Eliott couldn't say no to him.</p><p>It's now almost 17 which means Lucas should be here anytime now. He even texted Eliott earlier saying he-</p><p>"I'm home!" his boyfriend greets him from the hallway, startling him.</p><p>He must have dozed off. Barking excitedly, Charlie runs toward the front door and Eliott does the same. Lucas has already put aside a box wrapped in a baby blue paper with snowmen all over it and is now petting Charlie. Smirking, Eliott reaches for the mistletoe they keep by the door and whistles as he looks up to it. Giggling, Lucas nods and stands up, pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>"Hi," Eliott innocently says, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. "Shopping was good?"</p><p>"I found exactly what I wanted," Lucas teases right back before kissing him again.</p><p>A kiss leads to another that leads them to their bedroom, their clothes scattered on the way from the front door. Soon enough, Eliott is hovering Lucas, joined as one as they both moan loudly.</p><p>Hours later, they're on the living room's floor, both of them in sweatpants and hoodie, covered by blankets while Charlie is on the couch, happily chewing on the big bone they've got him for tonight. Eliott already poured them both champagne and they drink small sips of it before putting the glasses back on the coffee table. Now it's time to give each other a gift. Now or never.</p><p>With trembling hands, Eliott reaches for the smallest box underneath the tree and hands it to his boyfriend who smiles and thanks him before unwrapping it. Lucas freezes when he sees the black velvet box and Eliott takes a deep breath before taking it from his hands and putting himself on one knee. He opens the box, revealing a white gold band with a diamond in between a pearl and a ruby, his and Lucas' birthstones.</p><p>"Lucas," he starts off slowly, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels, "you're the love of my life. I've known that for a very long time. I've fallen in love the day you played the piano for me but I knew you were my soulmate the night we first kissed, when you walked out of the tunnel and held out your hands. In that moment, I knew we were meant to spend our lives together. Then, I cracked and I nearly lost you but you ran to get to me, because you knew you were the only one who could get me. I love you so much, Lucas. I love every part of you and right, I'm asking you to let me love you forever. Will you marry me?"</p><p>And no matter what he was expecting, Lucas' reaction isn't it. His big blue eyes are now welled up in tears but no words are coming out of his mouth as he keeps staring at Eliott, an amused smile on his lips. Then, without answering the older boy, he reaches for the gift he brought home earlier and nearly rips it open.</p><p>Confused, Eliott doesn't move as pieces of wrapping paper fly around his head. Then, Lucas throws the lid of the box as far as he can before taking out of the box another one but this one makes Eliott's heart stop. It's similar to the one he's holding but this one is navy blue rather than black and when Lucas opens it, it reveals a black ring with a small diamond on it.</p><p>"I was going to ask you," Lucas says, laughing through his tears. "You just beat me to it!"</p><p>And it's suddenly too much for Eliott who bursts into laughter, threading his free hand through his boyfriend's hair and pulling him into a kiss that tastes like Lucas' tears but it's perfect. Absolutely perfect.</p><p>"Yes!" the younger boy says right after pulling back. "Yes, I'll marry you!"</p><p>"Good cause my answer is yes too!" Eliott teases, now crying too.</p><p>He slips the ring onto his boyfriend's, no, his fiancé's finger and then Lucas does the same. Grinning, Eliott looks down to his hand, amazed at how perfectly it fits.</p><p>"Your size wasn't available," Lucas explains, smiling. "I had to order it and they received it this morning! That's why I had to go get it!"</p><p>"I love it!" the older boy praises with a grin. "I love you, Lucas!"</p><p>"That's good because in case you've already forgotten, we just got engaged," Lucas reminds him before getting onto his lap and kissing him again.</p><p>Demaury-Lallemant. Lallemant-Demaury. There's a lot of possibilities and Eliott can't tell which one is his favorite but they have time to decide. All the time in the world. They've got forever ahead of them now.</p><p>
  <em>December 25, 2032</em>
</p><p>If Lucas used to despise Christmas, he now considers it his favorite holiday. After all, it's his and Eliott's engagement anniversary but the rings they still both wear besides their wedding rings isn't the only reason. He has three other reasons, two of them he's had for four years and the other one for a year.</p><p>Sighing happily, he slowly opens his eyes, looking up to the ceiling and stretches his arms up above his head until the joints crack. He's not as young as he used to be after all. He turned 30 this year while Eliott celebrated his 32rd birthday in June.</p><p>Rolling onto his side, Lucas' smile widens when he sees his husband half awake next to him already looking at him.</p><p>"Good morning," Lucas greets him, pushing himself closer to him so he can rub their noses together.</p><p>"Hi," Eliott replies sleepily with a matching smile on his own lips. "Merry Christmas baby."</p><p>"Merry Christmas my love," he whispers, pressing a gentle, soft kiss on his lips. "It's our fourteenth one together."</p><p>The older man sighs happily and pushes out of Lucas' face a wild strand of hair. There's been ups and downs through the years but they made it.</p><p>"You know," Eliott starts off, chuckling, "we might not have much time ahead of us before-"</p><p>But he's cut off when the door of their bedroom is slammed wide open and two little silhouettes appear in the doorway.</p><p>"Daddy!" they both say at the same time. "Daddy! Papa! Papa!"</p><p>"There gifts under the tree!" Xavier explains excitedly.</p><p>"Santa Claus came!" his twin sister, Zoé, adds, happily clapping her hands together.</p><p>However, patience has never been one of their strengths so rather than to give them the time to stand up, they each go on one side of the bed and start pulling on their parents' arms.</p><p>"Come on Papa!" Zoé says, pouting all while pulling at Lucas. "I wanna open my gifts!"</p><p>"Me too!" Xavier agrees from the other side.</p><p>Lucas and Eliott both know it's pointless to try to resist. After four years, they've both learned that the twins can be quite stubborn when they put their mind to it so they let them pull them out of bed and put on their bathrobes. As the kids drag Eliott to the living room, Lucas walks down the hallway and carefully steps into the nursery of the youngest member of the family, Simon. As always, he finds the toddler already wide awake staring up at the mobile above his crib, giggling along softly with the music it makes. He stops when he hears Lucas and starts happily babbling, raising up his arms, asking to be picked up.</p><p>"Papa!" he greets him, smiling with some drool running down his chin.</p><p>Chuckling, Lucas quickly changes his diaper, putting him into a new pyjama, a bright red one with reindeers all over it, before setting him on his hip and joining the rest of the family. He finds the twins kneeling besides the tree, arguing about who's going to open the first one while Eliott is sitting on the couch, sipping on what Lucas believes to be hot cocoa all while petting the head of Jimmy which is on his thigh. They have loved and cherished Charlie all his life and no dog would ever replace him but the house almost seemed lifeless without him running around and chasing the kids so they went back to the shelter and got Jimmy, a beautiful Australian shepherd. Like Charlie before him, he had been in the shelter for a long time as he wasn't a puppy but 5 years old and it was love at first sight.</p><p>"No need to fight," Lucas tells the twins as he sits down next to them, putting Simon between his legs, his back resting on Lucas' chest. "I talked to Santa last night and he told me there was a gift you could open together."</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he can see Eliott's smile growing as he takes another sip of hot cocoa. He already knows which gift Lucas is talking about; the biggest box of them all which only contains a small letter from Santa explaining they should go look into the backyard as the gift was too big for him to bring inside. It's actually a trampoline so everyone will get to use it.</p><p>And as the twins start ripping the paper of the box, Lucas kisses the top of Simon's head and meets Eliott's eyes. They smile at each other, both of them remembering how far along they've came from their first Christmas together, surrounded by boxes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>